Talk:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
TGS 2009 trailer... Ok, from what I see, there is a video for the 2008 Jump Fiesta, the 2008 TGS, but there's no video for the 2009 TGS? Odd...are you sure that Square-Enix released a 2009 TGS trailer for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep?--Pkthis 21:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) KrspaceT; Where is that trailer!!!!! Call in the bloodhounds, the search satelittes and a turkey sandwitch ( searching make me famished) every trailer square has had so far was in a closed theater. apparently someone couldn't smuggle in a camera this time. (and yes there was a bloody trailer there were at least two other trailer summary's on this page removed because some Jack@$$ was to lazy to search you tube or just trust the crack news team who could get to japan) timeline i've noticed all the birth by sleep articles have already been "Dated" and it all seems a little fishy to me (who says the gathering place is at the end or enchanted kingdom is first, or maybe you have to revisit a world.) :Where are the articles "dated"? I can't find that anywhere. Remember; this game has three storylines. Terra's story, Ven's story and Aqua's story. It is confirmed that all the characters begin their story in the Land of Departure, but they will apparently go their separate ways as the story goes on. Their stories will probably end in The Gathering Place. :I am pretty positive that is the currently confirmed timeline: * Land of Departure ** This is the beginning World! ** Master Eraqus is seen presenting the Master Qualification exam to Terra and Aqua. Ven is apparently not ready for it/old enough/trained enough for it. ** Terra receives advice from Master Xehanort, about controlling the darkness in his heart, rather than getting rid of it. ** Ven encounters Vanitas and he tells Ven that Terra will change in the future (fall into Darkness?). He also tell Ven to follow him, to see it for himself. ** Aqua gives her friends charms, as a promise that they'll meet again. She is also seen talking to Eraqus, saying that Terra won't fall into Darkness. ** Aqua and Eraqus are seen asking Ven to stop while looking into the air (Ven is most likely "teleporting"). From this, we can assume that Terra went away first, and Ven follows Vanitas' advice and decided to follow him. Aqua then goes away, to look for both of them. ** Anyway, the characters all leave this world at some point and go their separate ways to find Master Xehanort (and Vanitas) who have mysteriously disappeared. * Enchanted Dominion ** I am pretty sure this is Terra's first world, since this is where he meets Maleficent and she tells him of the 7 princesses of light, and it's after that that he starts searching for them. ** Someone arrives before Terra, since Aurora is asleep when he's there, but she has also been shown awake. Whether it is Ven or Aqua is unknown. ** Ven and Aqua meet in this world, but that must be a 2nd visit (maybe only for either of them), since Maleficent has already spoken to Terra before she speaks to them. ** Aqua encounters Maleficent again sometime later, without Ven, and asks her if what she said to Ven was a lie. Maleficent claims that it was the truth, and Terra now uses the darkness to gain power. Aqua is later seen battling her along with Philip. ** Ven has also been shown to meet Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in Aurora's "sleeping room". * Castle of Dreams ** I'm guessing Ven comes here first and perhaps this is his first world. ** Terra and Aqua meet in this world, so we can assume that they arrive around the same time. Aqua is also seen asking Jaq if he knows Ven, which he apparently does. * Dwarf Woodlands ** Ven and Terra definitely arrive before Aqua, since Snow White hasn't eaten the poisoned apple when they're there, but she has been put in the glass coffin when Aqua first arrives. ** I guess Terra arrives before Ven, because the Dwarfs are shown talking to him about another man being there before (possibly Terra). Another hint about that is that Terra is seen talking to the Queen in her normal form, while Ven encounters her in her "old hag" form. * Deep Space ** Ven definitely arrives the last, since he asks 626 is he knows Terra and Aqua and he responds by saying they're his friends. ** Aqua is the one to beat up Gantu, so I guess she comes first, but who knows... * Neverland ** Not enough info to guess in which order they arrive, but we do know that Mickey apparently arrived before Ven, and left something there (a "star fragment"). ** Ven has only been seen encountering Tink and Peter in friendly conversation, and he also meets Hook, who is seen holding the Star fragment and Tinker Bell. ** Aqua has been shown along with Peter, Tink and the Lost Boys and she seems to be giving them help with a map (treasure hunt?). ** Terra has been shown in battle stance facing Peter at Skull Rock, but he also seems to have a friendly chat with the lost boys at the same place. Terra also encounters Hook, but they seem to be talking, rather than arguing. * Olympus Coliseum ** Only Ven has been shown in this world, and there, he encounters Master Xehanort. he seems to give Ven quite a scare, and it looks like he is about to attack him as well. ** It is unknown if the other will come to this world as well, thought I find it rather likely that there will be some kind of Games held there. * Yen Sid's Tower ** Only Mickey, Donald and Goofy have been shown to appear here, along with Master Yen Sid, who is training Mickey. ** It is unknown if the playable characters will arrive to this world. * Radiant Garden ** We only have Ven and Terra confirmed, but I am 100% sure that Aqua will show up as well, as Braig has been confirmed to meet them all at some point. ** Ven has been shown trying to access the castle, but being stopped by Dilan and Aeleus. Even is also seen talking to someone, about having a connection to that someone in the future. ** Ven and Terra have also been seen "hanging" atop the Great Maw, and talking. There, Terra thanks Ven for saving him. Terra has also been shown holding Ven while Summoning his Keyblade in the Great Maw, talking to an unknown character (most likely Master Xehanort or Vanitas, but it could also be one of the apprentices). * Destiny Islands ** Who knows when this one comes in... I'm guessing this is quite late in the game, at least in Ven and Aqua's story, since this is the place where he asks her to "erase" him (on the mainland). ** It is unknown when Terra arrives to this world, but he is seen standing on the island shore and watching the young Sora and Riku fight with their toy swords. Perhaps he chose Riku that time, and that might be what the Lingering sentiment (Terra in KHIIFM) is blabbing about. * The Gathering Place ** This world will definitely appear in the end (most likely the last world) and all the character's stories will cross here. This will be at the Keyblade War area. ** Another area of this world will appear at least twice during the story of Terra and Ven; *** Terra is seen meeting Master Xehanort there, and he seems to be telling Terra to "cross over to his origin" and that he's tired of waiting for him. It is unknown if this is in the same conversation, but Master Xehanort also talks about Vanitas' fall into darkness, and he asks Terra to "undo his mistake". it is also unknown in which of their conversation Terra says that he doesn't care about being a Master, and asks what Xehanort has done to "his firend's" Heart. This all takes place in "the gathering place", where the lingering sentiment is fought in KHIIFM. *** Ven has been shown to encounter Vanitas here, asking about the meaning of his words back in the Land of Departure. They are later seen clash there (and Ven seems surprised that Vanitas has a Keyblade!), and even alter, Ven is seen lying on the ground. Mickey then comes to his aid. This is either at the same place as Terra and Xehanort meet, or in a new area that looks similar... :I hope that helps someone... - Iceboy'' '' 19:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) FF characters that would be in BbS Has nobody brought this up? i was just sitting here in class thinking "i wonder what ff characters would go well in this game..." i was thinkin Cloud and Zack, but the timing doesnt really fit seeing that BbS is 10 years befor KH n the time befor Crisis Core to FF7 is about 5 years right? itd also be ok to include onion night or worrior of light maby? what do you guys think? Needs moar Garland Kaihedgie 20:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) High School Musical I know it's probably impossible, but I kinda have a small hope that HSM would be involved in this game. If not in this, then perhaps the next one. --Charmed-Jay 21:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Not a chance.--'NinjaSheik' 21:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay, hey! That's not very nice. You don't have to be rude, even if it's the truth.--'NinjaSheik' 21:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was just thinking, okay? If you don't like the idea, then you might as well throw yourself into the ocean. Charmed-Jay 06:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Excuse me, then, it's about a twenty-minute walk...—Urutapu 07:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Instead of arguing, we could try to look at this from both sides. Amongst reasons why it might not be included are: The game is probably almost finished, and trying to rush in another world could end up just as bad as trying to work sonic into the subspace emissary. As catchy and lively as all the songs are, they just don't really fit the feel or the mood of what has been seen so far of bbs. As far as reasons why it could be in there are: If they can think up a scenario for the 100 acre wood, then they could probably make one for hsm. Even just a mention of hsm would probably be enough for some outrageously obsessed people to buy the game, and that means they get more of what they want, which is money. 14:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I've got to agree with Maggosh and Urutapu here. HSM is terrible, just terrible.Glorious CHAOS! 14:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) All right, that's it! Let's drop the subject. I was just saying this to a discussion page. if nobody agrees, then it's nothing to talk. besides, my message says "i have a small hope", i'm just hoping for a silly thing, what's with all the dramatic discussion? let's just drop the subject, okay. just drop it Charmed-Jay 15:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) You know I would go all for it, with KH having a High School Muscial world. I was hoping it will be in KH358/2 Days but it didn't get out. Right now I don't care about HSM anymore if its gonna be out in BBS or other seaqul I'm okay with it. But what is with you guy saying about Charrmed-Jay he just wishing about a disney world thats all. Cococrash11 Sora would be like "WTH!"-- 12:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 9 years or 10 years? Why does people kept saying Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep is 10 years before KHI its 9 years for the first game and KHII is the one that was 10 years ago. Didn't you guys remember Leon saying in KHI that his home world was devoured by the Heartless 9 years ago. It is suppose to be 1 year later after KHI and KHCOM and in KHII that is 10 years before Leon saying the year is nine and in KHII it is 10 years when he says. I know the last sentece doesn't make sense or had some bad grammer but my point is that BBS is 10 years before KHII not KHI. KHI is 9 years before. I just want to get this year thing clear out. Cococrash11 :Not necessarily. You see, it takes time for something like this to happen. And it was said that this Xehanort lost his memory when he became Ansem's apprentice. There is a chance it dates back to 10 years before KH1 began, because the Radiant Garden was first world to turn into disaster. So it could take a year for all that to happen before Leon left it. Charmed-Jay 08:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It's 10 years, Sora is 4 and Riku is 5, when they are 14 and 15 in the first game. I can assume you can do math to figure out how we got there...-- 13:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It is 10 years in KHII and KHI is 9 years. Sora is 14 years old in KHI and 9 years ago in KHBBS and Sora is at KHII is 15 years old it is 10 years when he was 5 you guys do the math. Cococrash11 :Nine years prior to the events of KHI, Hollow Bastion was taken over by "Ansem" and Leon and the others had to go to Traverse Town. THAT was 9 years prior to KHI! Now, if we say that BBS begins 10 years prior to KHI, then it makes sense! The timeline of BBS could be during weeks or even months! When Xehanort was found by Ansem, it seems that the three Keyblade heroes from BBS were nowhere to be found, and that might mean that one of them is indeed the Xehanort we've all come to know and lov— hate :P Xehanort must have been Ansem's apprentice for quite some time before he and the other 5 took over Radiant Garden and banished Ansem to the realm of Nothingness. THAT happens 9 years prior to KHI! Then "Ansem" and the other six eventually gave in to the Darkness and became nobodies, but Xehanort's Heartless remained in Human form and continued their business. This makes sence, ya? - Iceboy'' '' 09:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Vehicles It shall be interesting as to how this is explained in BbS as the previous games said that travel was impossible until the DtD was opened. Hopefully we see some insight into that explanation soon. Automated transfer of Problem Report #25988 The following message was left by Dullfangs via on 2009-10-18 03:41:09 UTC grammatical error in the World section: "Castle Oblivion might appear due to it's unknown past as well as it's supposed connections to the Chambers of Repose and Waking." should read: "Castle Oblivion might appear due to its unknown past as well as its supposed connections to the Chambers of Repose and Waking." Theme song Don't they always use Hikari for the TV spots? Even the ones for KH2 and Days? HarpieSiren 23:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) NEW TRAILER 8D!! Zack Fair could be in this game. Look at 0:07 of the latest commercial. (He's talking to Hercules) --''Silver Mage'' Ω 08:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Damn, you're late. He's been confirmed two weeks ago Kaihedgie 08:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, dude. I've been out of touch. Was only looking at FFXIII. Also, I've been cleaning up the DMC wiki. Apologies, I just found out yesterday :P --''Silver Mage'' Awakening in BBS At the beginning of the commerical, that was Awakening. I don't know if anyone else noticed, or if it has already been noted on the Awakening page, but it was there.-- 23:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's already in the Awakening page, actually its been there for like two days:-).--Masgrande 20:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Non Existent Voices I think somebody went crazy with the voice actors section.--Masgrande 20:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) No its accurate. IMDB.com has already confirmed most o the enlgish voice actors already... You can't trust IMDB. As you see, they still have Japanese actors on there. That's just a "guess" of who's to be voicing them, the actors from the characters main series. Wait for confirmation from the actors themselves. - Eternal Nothingness XIII We should take down all of that voicing data. Don't want all those people to get, y'know, FIRED 02:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) An anon who recognizes that these confirmations fly in the face of Disney and Square's confidentiality contracts,possibly leading to some form of corperate retrobution.Also that didn't sound very polite you big MEANIE. 15:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It was hardly random, the first post emphasized they would be fired as the most important part of the sentence that I wished to emote on,and I was trying to reflect my hurt at your impolite meanness in my second post. 17:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Jump Festa 2010 Yay finally another trailer. It seems Lea and Saix are confirm and they too are for radiant garden, lets hope the info is real.--Masgrande 05:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *Hmm....I hope they have ALL the organization members in the game. They already have members 1-8. Hopefully they are able to squeeze Numbers 9-12 in there...I always wondered about Luxord's real name and Past........ Khinsider made a more detailed impression of the trailer so here it is: DiZ is probably the one doing the narration... DiZ: “Everything is born from sleep. Yes, even you...” Ven is sleeping on a chair. We don’t know where it is, but is this the “Room of Awakening”? Birth by Sleep In Land of Departure Eraqus is speaking with Xehanort Xehanort: “There is only a little that has come down to us about the Keyblade Wars. After the destruction creation slept. After the Keyblade Wars what slept? Are we destined to discover the light and be equal to it as it says in the legend? That is what I want to find out.” In Land of Departure Terra and Aqua are trying to comfort Ven who looks depressed. Terra: “My dream is to become a Keyblade Master.” Aqua: “You mean it’s “our” dream, right?” Terra: “Right. All of us. It’s our dream.” Terra hands over a wooden keyblade. (On it is written “TERRA”) In the Mysterious Tower Ven appears in front of Donald and Goofy Donald: “Gaaaaaaaaaah!?” Wrapped in light and unconscious maybe unconscious ‘fallen’ Ven us holding the King’s “star fragment” in his hand. Donald: “The King!?” Goofy: “Nope, doesn’t look like it.” In Castle of Dreams Terra talks with the Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother: “Terra, do you have a heart that believes in dreams?” In Disney Town Captain Justice appears in front of Aqua. Captain Justice: “Captain Justice at your service!” Aqua: “Huh?” (cocks her head) In Neverland Peter Pan appears in front of Ven. Lost Boys: “Peter Pan!” Peter Pan: “Who’s this?” In Disney Town Terra seems to be asking Chip and Dale something. Chip: “What are you doing!” Dale: “That’s against the rules!” Minnie: “No, I don’t think we can accept that...” In Olympus Colosseum Zack asks Aqua out on a date. Zack: “Hey, want to go on a date with me? Just one?” Aqua: “I.. I...” Aqua tries to decline. In Dwarf Woodlands Ven is comforting Snow White. Ven: “A heart that is scared will see illusions.” In Olympus Colosseum Hercules talks with Terra. Hercules: “Someday I’ll be a champ too, and then I’ll become a hero.” In Deep Space Aqua gives 626 a charm. Aqua: “This will be my connection to you.” 626: “?” Aqua: “Will you be my friend?” In Olympus Colosseum Hades tries talking to Terra. Hades: “Why don’t you try controlling the darkness and becoming even more powerful?” In Castle of Dreams, Ven and Jaq have made Cinderella’s dress. Jaq: “Hurry! The ball is going to start soon!” Cinderella: “Thank you so much.” In Neverland Peter Pan hands Aqua a wooden keyblade. Aqua: “This...” Peter Pan: “Ven left that behind.” In Dwarf Woodlands the Queen laughs as she makes Snow White eat the poison apple. In Enchanted Dominion Terra seems to have realized something. Terra: “What did you make me do!?” In the wastelands Mickey stands over Ven, who has fallen. Mickey: “A keyblade isn’t something you use to hurt people!” He is pointing his keyblade at someone. plays Scenes from the opening movie and the Birth by sleep secret movie play. - Terra and Aqua fight. - Vanitas holds out his hand to Ven. (Reminiscent of the opening to KHII with Sora and Riku.) - TAV look at the charm they hold in their hands. - Three stained glass floors - Ven is running. You can’t tell where, but afterward the darkness turns to light. - Terra runs, in a place that looks like Castle Oblivion. Afterward the light turns to darkness. - Aqua looks worried, holding her hands to her chest. - Aqua then Terra then Ven fall with a lot of keyblades. Ven smashes the stained glass floor (Maybe the picture is Sora or Roxas?) - Radiant Garden, Terra and Xehanort. Xehanort: “Aqua and Ventus have light that is too strong, it will just make the darkness inside you more apparent.” - In Land of Departure Eraqus asks something of Aqua. Eraqus: “If the unthinkable happens and Terra really falls into darkness, bring him back to me immediately.” Enchanted Dominion, Maleficent makes Terra’s darkness stronger. Maleficent: “Look, look at the darkness that sleeps inside you.” Land of Departure, Ven and Vanitas Ven: “Who are you?” Vanitas: “You’ll have to see for yourself, when Terra will stop being Terra.” Radiant Garden, Xehanort speaks with Terra. They’re outside. Xehanort: “You should know him, the masked boy. His name is Vanitas.” Radiant Garden, Vanitas has fallen and Aqua gets close to him and tries to take off his mask. Aqua: “Just who are...?” Vanitas: “Hahahahahaha” (He suddenly starts laughing.) Radiant Garden, Xehanort tries to get Terra to leave. They’re inside. Xehanort: “Travel the worlds! And destroy that one who disturbed the balance, Vanitas!” Mysterious Tower, Mickey and Yen Sid. Yen Sid: “Mickey, it seems something terrible is going to happen.” Wastelands, Xehanort and Ven who is holding his head, the King has fallen. Xehanort: “You are losing yourself?, you must take it all back, grab it anew!” Unknown place, Someone is talking with Vanitas ??? (Xehanort?): “How is he, Ventus?” Vanitas: “I must make him stronger.” Vanitas holds his mask. Destiny Island, Riku talks with Terra. Terra: “Why do you want to go to other worlds?” Riku: “I want to become stronger.” Radiant Garden Aqua and the King have just save (?) Kairi. Aqua: “I feel a light in this girl.” The King: “There might be something special in this girl.” Kairi just stares at them. Radiant Garden, Ven runs past the two guardsmen. Ven: “Leave him to me!” Eleaus: “Wait!” Dilan: “What can a child do!?” Radiant Garden, Braig laughs slightly. Braig: “You mean this kid is actually a pretty good keyblade wielder?” Radiant Garden, Ven seems to have rescued Ienzo. Even: “It seems we owe you thanks.” Radiant Garden, Lea (Axel’s human) and a boy (Saix’s human, name unknown) are looking at Ven. Boy: “Looks like you’re all ready to do it.” Lea: “Of course, because we’re already friends. Got it memorized?” Radiant Garden, the air is tense around Terra, Ven and Aqua. Aqua: “I thought it when I saw you leave for other worlds. I thought you are getting too close to the darkness.” Ven: “Aqua, what are you saying!? Terra wouldn’t...” Terra: “So you’ve been watching me...” Ven looks surprised, Aqua looks serious. Birth by sleep Secret Movie, Aqua is glaring at someone, and Ven is covered in ice though he hasn’t given up yet. “The bond of our hearts isn’t something that can be broken so easily by someone like you!” Land of Departure, Eraqus is pointing his keyblade at someone. “You shouldn’t exist!” Battle, Minigame, Multiplayer Style Change “Wing Blade” “Ice Blast” Shoot Lock “Ultima Cannon” “Multi Vortex” D-LINK “Donald” Command Board “100 Acre Wood” “Disney Town” “Land of Departure” Land of Departure special move “Keyblade Ride”, allows you to move where you want. Etc. Narration and scenes from the BbS secret movie. DiZ: “The world has been almost been swallowed by darkness many times, but always a keyblade wielding boy has come to save it.” - Land of Departure is swallowed in darkness, Terra looks up at it. - Place unknown, Xehanort vs. Terra? Xehanort: “You won’t be able to Ventus or Aqua!” Terra: “I won’t forgive for this Xehanort!” Xehanort: “Yes, let anger fill your heart with darkness!” As Xehanort says, Terra starts pulsating with a dark aura. DiZ: “Perhaps if it is him... the boy who can connect his heart with anyone...” - Sora watching falling stars. - On Destiny Island (?) a baby Ven is wrapped in white cloth and looks towards the sky. - Aqua stands in front of Castle Oblivion. - Vanitas stabs his keyblade into a fallen Aqua. - Unknown place. Aqua is pointing her keyblade at someone. Aqua: “My name is Master Aqua. And you will return my friend’s heart!” DiZ: “Then he will be able to open the door and save those unhappy souls.” - Ven glares at someone. He is synchronizing with that “someone” I don’t really understand what this means... maybe it needs to be seen. - Aqua stands in a world of darkness and cries. - Terra stabs his keyblade into the wasteland. - A place that looks like Dive to Heart, Ven stands on the stained glass and yells. Ven: “Our connected hearts are my power!” DiZ: “His name is...” - On Destiny Island, Sora stares at the sunset (wearing his clothes from KHII_ Title Logo Awesome ain't it--Masgrande 04:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) COOL~! Ienzo was in trouble!?! What a trobulesome child. I can't believe him.--'NinjaSheik' 04:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot Kingdom Hearts. This game now looks so awesome that I must get a PSP. Anybody else have Return of the Jedi flashbacks when they read the "Yes, let anger fill your heart with darkness"? --'''''LapisScarab 04:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC)+ D-Link Japanese Voice Acting Since theres a section about english voice acting shouldn't there be a a list of Japanese voice actor? --Cococrash11 03:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :: We generally don't list the casts in the game articles. ETA: I assume it's just to keep a running tally on what English VAs are confirmed. Right?HarpieSiren 03:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Armors Any word on Sephiroth Has anyone heard if Sephiroth is going to be featured in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep? I have reason to believe that he 'may' appear in Birth by Sleep because of the descriptions set in Jimmy's Journal about him: Kingdom Hearts No one knows why he has suddenly returned. Apparently, he and Cloud have crossed paths before. Kingdom Hearts II For a long time Sephiroth's whereabouts were unknown, and no one can say for sure why he has returned. He seems to have some connection to Cloud's past. If you noticed, it says in both descriptions that he has "Suddenly returned". Could he perhaps have been a key character in Birth by Sleep? And perhaps would the relation between Cloud and Sephiroth be explained in this? Might explain how they have crossed paths before...--Pkthis 20:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Course, Nomura may not want to give away information about the secret boss at this point.(In the same interview that stated Zack would be going solo this time, nomura mentioned that Cloud and Squall were considered to appear but removed because there'd be too damn many characters and subplots in Radiant Garden) My take on the secret boss issue: "Enough expository banter!Now we fight like men!And ladies!And men who look like ladies!For GILGAMESH...it's morphing time!" 04:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Although Gilgamesh would be an amazing secret boss, him or *cough*Kefka*cough*, Nomura did say that Zach is the only Final Fantasy character in the game except for the moogles. My thoughts are that it will be a Disney character of an original character that we have not seen yet. Maybe Marluxia's somebody? Who knows. - HeartOfOblivion 05:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Crispin Freeman Trailers First off, the Jump Festa and TFS trailers need to be replaced with the raw trailers, not fan-subtitled. For one, it seems to present the subtitles as official, for two, if there are inaccuracies, then it will only cause confusion, and for three, it seems inappropriate to use edited materials in the mainspace. Second off, we need to remember that when the game is released, those trailer sections will be reduced to a video gallery. Finally, the trailer sections need to be cracked down upon - the JF 2010 has no cohesive unity, and reads like someone on E. Different scenes should have different paragraphs, and absolutely no speculation, or design descriptions (like the Lea bit) should be made - just describe the events of the trailer.Glorious CHAOS! 05:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Heartless Since Land of Departure is gonna be consume by darkness I hope we get to fight/see some heartless.--Masgrande 01:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Lock? do you guys think we should lock this due to how close the JPN release date is? ::This should be brought before an admin. They're in charge of locking the pages. But yes, it should. I'd say it should only be for registered users. This goes for all the Birth by Sleep articles, as well. - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Another Dive this just surface on kh insider about a new game in teh serie called "another dive" it is to be a follow up to the secret ending of BBS it is rumord to be for the ps3, can any body plz giive a comfimation.--Zonnic2 13:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Worlds